Para Siempre
by Angel-LauraR
Summary: Malos comportamientos lo han obligado a enmendar sus hechos pasados. Papá Noel ha sido el que viendo su caída decidió ayudarlo, poniendo para supervisarlo a cierta hadita cabezota que se convertirá en algo más para Kaito.


Hola a todos, feliz día de reyes.

Este shot fue hecho para un concurso del foro de dc-mk fansub quedando en tercer lugar. Espero que os guste.

Dislaimer: Los personajes de MK no me pertencen, únicamente creo situaciones para divertir.

* * *

 _Para Siempre_

Las calles durante aquellos días era un autentico caos. La gente iba y venía de las tiendas visiblemente adornadas con dedicación para aumentar las ventas durante esa época, pero ese día, en especial había muchísima gente ultimando los últimos detalles.

Efectivamente, aquel día era veinticuatro de diciembre, el día antes de navidad, donde todos terminaban sus preparativos para la noche, y los niños, deseosos, esperaban que llegara pronto la mañana siguiente para acercarse al árbol y ver allí los regalos que durante todo el año habían estado esperando.

Esto ocurría en todas las ciudades de todos los países del mundo, todos esperaban deseosos la llegada de Papá Noel, aquel hombre mayor de blanca barba y gran barriga, que vestido de rojo o verde — ya que la gente aún no se ponía de acuerdo — llevaba felicidad por todos los rincones del planeta.

Pero, la verdad era que todo esto no era así. Ya que realmente el que esa noche llevaría los regalos no sería ese hombre en un trineo de renos ni mucho menos. Ese día, un joven terminaría su año de castigo, y para finalizarlo, él sería el que llevaría los regalos en su lugar.

La persona de la que hablamos es nada más y nada menos que Kaito Kuroba, un joven de origen japonés, que guiado por la soledad, el rencor y el odio hizo daño a muchas personas sin ser consciente de ello, ya que él, egoístamente simplemente tomaba lo que necesitaba y luego sin más decía adiós y se desentendía del tema. Muchos llegaron a odiarlo, otros simplemente se compadecían por él, ya que su padre murió cuando él apenas tenía ocho años, y unos meses después su madre también siguió su camino cuando se vio involucrada en un accidente automovilístico. La única persona que siguió a su lado fue el antiguo ayudante de su padre, Jii Konosuke, pero este, al ser ya algo mayor no pudo darle al pequeño todo lo que necesitaba.

Los amigos del niño lentamente lo fueron dejando solo, y todo el que había tenido antes un contacto con él, pareció olvidar su existencia. Pero, finalmente, lo que acabó de hundirlo fue la muerte de Jii cuando él tenía quince años. Sabía que la salud del que había sido como su abuelo era delicada, más no esperó que también él le fuera arrebatado.

Desde ese momento su comportamiento empeoró. Ya no iba a la escuela, no ayudaba a la gente, más bien la utilizaba de maneras despreciables, olvidando todo lo que un día se le fue enseñado.

Esto continuó así durante dos años, siendo el tercero cuando ese hombre en el que el chico dejó de creer, se decidió a tomar cartas en el asunto, dado que sabía que ese joven en el fondo tenía buen corazón, solo que de tanto dolor sufrido había decidido dejar de creer en todo y todos.

El día veinticinco de ese año, Kaito tenía diecisiete años, él esperaba despertar en su cama, pero por el contrario, apareció en el polo norte, en frente de Papá Noel.

Al principio se asustó, creyó que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pero todo era demasiado real.

La idea era clara: se quedaría allí durante ese año, y pagaría su comportamiento ayudando en la fábrica.

Pero, por si acaso él intentaba escapar o hacer cualquier tipo de destrozo, se le concedió el tener una supervisora, una pequeña hadita sin alas de ojos azules. No era él tipo de hada que todos imaginan, ya que su cuerpo no era tan delgado, es más, era un pequeño bultito con una gran cabecita y pequeños brazos y piernas.

Al principio odió su estancia allí, como también odió a Aoko. Sí, ese era el nombre de aquella molesta hada que lo perseguía allá donde iba. Lo único que deseaba era que aquel maldito año acabara para volver a su vida sin ataduras ni compromisos.

Finalmente, después de un año el día del final había llegado, pero ya no era lo mismo.

Kaito había cambiado, y por el contrario, ya no quería irse de aquel lugar que se había convertido en un hogar para él.

Lo que pensó que era odioso finalmente fue lo que necesitaba. Allí, mes a mes volvió a recordar aquello que en su momento le hizo sonreír verdaderamente. Recordó las navidades junto a su padre, madre e incluso las que pasó con Jii. Podría parecer mentira, pero aquel lugar frío y aquella hada mandona eran todo lo que necesitaba, siendo especialmente esto último lo mejor.

Aquella que se había convertido en su castigo, también había sido su salvación, ya que con los días fue conociéndola, y descubrió a la verdadera Aoko. Un ser agradable, dulce, cariñosa, cabezota y un poco gritona. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir cariño por ella, hasta que ese sentimiento se convirtió en algo que jamás hubiera pensado sentir.

La amaba. Había llegado a sentir ese sentimiento que jamás pensó que sentiría. ¿Quién lo diría? Él, que odiaba el amor, ya que este le fue arrebatado por la muerte de aquellos a los que quería, había vuelto ha abrir su corazón a aquel noble sentimiento. Todo por aquella que se supone que era un castigo.

— ¡Hey Bakaito! — nombró la pequeña hada que en esos momentos estaba en su hombro — ¿Se puede saber en qué piensas para no ayudar? Sabes que hoy es el día, debemos ayudar todo lo posible. Así que deja de pensar en tus _queridas novias_ y vuelve a la realidad — expresó visiblemente enfadada.

— ¿Acaso estás celosa Aoko? — musitó el castaño tomando al pequeño ser con delicadeza, poniéndola frente a su rostro, pudiendo ver sus mejillas, siempre rojizas infladas — Sabes que tú eres la única mujer que ocupa mis pensamientos, querida.

— ¡Deja de decir tonterías, idiota! — exclamó virando el rostro — Me importan poco tus pensamientos, lo único que quiero es que esta navidad salga todo perfecto.

— Claro…¿Sabes que te crecerá la nariz si mientes no? — habló con cierta ironía — Y con esa cabecita gordita tuya seguro que quedaría muy fea.

— ¡Deja las estupideces! — gritó furiosa soltándose de su agarre volando con rapidez para que no la volviera a coger — Si tantas ganas tienes de vaguear, entonces nos veremos esta noche, antes de partir.

Y así como lo dijo se fue volando en dirección a la fábrica, donde otros como ella preparaban juguetes para los niños.

Kaito sonrió levemente, realmente era muy divertido enfadarla, pero seguro que sería mejor si ambos se llevaban bien, y quizás, solo a lo mejor…

Negó la cabeza con fuerza, era imposible que ella sintiera lo mismo que él. Ambos eran de mundos totalmente opuestos, seguramente, ella como mucho le tendría algo de cariño, no por nada llevaban juntos un año entero. Sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que por su mente viajaba, se dirigió al mismo lugar hacia donde segundos antes se había dirigido ella.

Necesitaba disculparse, ese quizás sería su último día juntos, y no quería que fuera separados, pero, al llegar a su destino, la furia llegó a su cuerpo cuando vio a su querida hadita junto a ese maldito de Saguru, que como siempre intentaba llamar su atención, resultando más fácil ya que él si era igual a ella.

— No les hagas caso, Kuroba — lo llamó una pelirroja completamente humana desde su espalda — Es imposible que una hada como ella y un humano como tú estén juntos, sin embargo…Sería diferente si fuéramos nosotros dos.

— No digas estupideces Koizumi — inquirió el chico dirigiendo su mirada a Aoko, que sonreía divertida ante las bromas del castaño claro — No intentes mentirte a ti misma, ya que tanto tú como yo sabemos que sientes algo hacia ese que intenta ligar con mi hadita — articuló girando sobre sus talones, viendo como las mejillas de la pelirroja estaban encendidas, aquella chica realmente era divertida, ya que siendo parecida a él en varios sentidos no logró conquistarle, y aunque ella quisiera ocultarlo, él tampoco a ella — Deja de negarte lo que ya sabes, y ahora si me disculpas…— formuló dirigiéndose ante Aoko.

— Parece que hay está tu protegido — recitó con cierta burla en de ojos castaños, haciendo que Aoko desviara su mirada de él, mirando hacia el ojiazul.

— Aoko, vámonos — dijo y sin siquiera esperar la respuesta de ella la tomó entre sus manos y la posó con cuidado en su bufanda, haciendo que no pudiera escapar.

— ¡Hey Kaito! — exclamó ella ante la mirada divertida de todos los que allí estaban, puesto que ya se sabía de sobra lo posesivo que podía llegar a ser el mago con su hadita — ¡Sácame de aquí! Es una orden — ordenó intentando salir de ese lugar increíblemente cálido.

— Lo siento, pero precisamente hoy no te voy a obedecer — habló muy seguro el chico dirigiéndose hacia fuera, sabiendo que Papá Noel o No — como se había acostumbrado a llamarlo — estaría esperándolos para explicarles como debían de hacer el trabajo.

Finalmente salieron, y viendo al hombre que estaba enfrente de ellos, Aoko finalmente calló sin remedio, después de todo, le debía un respeto. Él era su creador.

El mágico anciano estuvo explicándoles durante tres horas todo lo que debían de saber: las rutas de recorrido, las personas a las que no debían dejar nada más que carbón, como debía de moverse para no ser vistos…

Finalmente la noche había caído, y con ello, empezaba la ruta de Kaito y Aoko por todo el mundo, algo que realmente emocionaba a ambos, pero que a la vez los entristecía, sabiendo que después de que eso acabara, lo más seguro era que se tuvieran que decir adiós para siempre.

Aún con esos pensamientos en mente, emprendieron su viaje, comenzando por China, hasta llegar a su último destino, Japón.

Durante ese recorrido, Aoko volaba alrededor de Kaito cuando el clima no era muy frío, y se acurrucaba en su bufanda cuando, por el contrario era demasiado helado.

Kaito había disfrutado de sus momentos con el hada, entre risas y bromas llegaron finalmente a Japón, su país de origen, y todo lo que le hizo reír desapareció, más al llegar a Tokio y sobrevolar aquellos lugares en los que tantos momentos pasó, tanto buenos como malos.

Vio al pasar por el centro, como sus antiguos _amigos_ reían con _amigas,_ todo parecían momentos inocentes, pero él bien sabía que no sería así, más que nada porque en algún momento él estuvo con ellos, y sabía perfectamente lo que vendría a continuación.

— ¿Acaso algunas de esas chicas es conocida tuya, o quizás algo más? — cuestionó su amada castaña mirando a un grupo de chicas algo más alejado, él simplemente observó, pasando por alto el tono celoso que ella había empleado.

El castaño paseó la vista y la paró al ver a una. Era Ran Mouri, la única chica que se ganó su amistad durante aquellos años. Para él, Ran era un ángel que no se debía tocar, por ello, cada vez que sus compañeros querían hacerle algo, él se interponía.

El mejor amigo de Ran, Shinichi, fue informado de esto por él mismo, y por ello, cuidó más de cerca a su amiga de la infancia, además de que se convirtió en su único amigo verdadero, aunque a veces o más bien casi siempre estaban en desacuerdo.

Vio con alegría como aquellos dos cabezotas compartían un pequeño pero dulce beso, y no pudo evitar sonreír, feliz por ellos.

— ¿Ves a aquella pareja? — preguntó tomando a una enfurruñada Aoko — Eran los únicos amigos que tuve — dijo con pesar sorprendiendo a la ojiazul que se entristeció al ver el rostro de su humano — En cierto modo, fueron las únicas personas a las que admiraba y quería de verdad…Hasta que tú llegaste — habló finalmente abrazando fuertemente a su hadita — No te quiero lejos de mí jamás, ¿entendiste?

Aoko en aquellos momentos agradecía ser tan pequeña y que sus mejillas, por naturaleza fueran rosadas, ya que si Kaito viera su vergüenza seguramente se reiría de ella…O a lo mejor le diría alguna otra cosa dulce…

Negó con la cabeza, eso era imposible…Él estaba acostumbrado a mujeres de su misma condición y con buenos cuerpos, y ella…Ella simplemente era una hada que le fue impuesta, y ¿para que hablar de su cuerpo? Ya él lo había dicho todo, no necesitaba más.

— Se-Será mejor que sigamos la ruta — musitó separándose de él — aún queda bastante — comentó mientras a su espalda Kaito tomaba el saco que había llevado para guardar los regalos, y en silencio, volvieron a retomar el camino.

Casa por casa fueron acabando con su cometido, volviendo, unas horas antes de que saliera el sol en Japón al Polo Norte.

— Ha sigo un placer conocerte, espero que seas feliz al volver a tu vida — susurró ella nada más aterrizar en el lugar, intentando seguidamente salir rápidamente volando de allí, pero la mano de él la detuvo.

— No seré feliz sin ti Aoko — recitó él haciendo que el corazón del hada latiera con fuerza.

— Sé que somos amigos, pero…pero…— pronunciaba con dificultad jadeante, no podía haberse acabado el tiempo, no quería que él la viese así.

— ¿Aoko? — la llamó él alejándola un poco de él posando su mirada en ella — ¡Aoko! — exclamó viendo como su querida hadita iba perdiendo todo su color, y sus labios se volvían azules. Además de que ella misma se encogía — Tranquila, enseguida estaremos en un sitio calido.

— Es inútil — dijo ella con esfuerzo — Kaito, mi destino es morir hoy.

— No digas tonterías Ahoko, solo necesitas calor — observó acurrucándola a él sin dejar de mirarla.

— Te equivocas…Yo sabía, que hoy moriría, era mi plazo para ayudarte — manifestó mientras sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos, y sus labios esbozaban una triste sonrisa — Espero haberlo hecho bien.

— Idiota, idiota, idiota — repetía una y otra vez — ¡No puedes irte! ¡No puedes dejarme solo idiota! — exclamaba viendo como finalmente la pequeña dejaba que la muerte ganara su batalla — ¡Yo te amo! — declaró finalmente, siendo oído por la chica, que al final esbozó una sonrisa, para después morir.

La acercó a su pecho, y la acurrucó a él, daba igual que la nieve les cubriera y que sus lágrimas se convirtieran en hielo haciéndole daño en el rostro.

No podía haber pasado de nuevo. Otra vez había perdido a alguien, y no alguien cualquiera, había perdido a Aoko, su Aoko. Lloraba con fuerza mientras sus ropas se cubrían completamente de nieve, sintiendo el frío como alivio.

A lo mejor debía morir allí, así aquella maldición que le perseguía desaparecería, pero para su desgracia, eso no sería así.

Ese hombre de barba blanca apareció de pronto, otorgándole calor, pero él no quería eso, quería volver a su frío. Quería volver a estar con su hada…

Con una fuerza que ni él sabía que aún tenía, levantó su cabeza, fijando su vista en aquellos ojos misteriosos, que lo observaban dulcemente, como si aún fuera un niño que ansioso esperaba su llegada para que le trajera su regalo correspondiente del año.

— Por favor, devuélvemela — pidió con otra lágrima de hielo cayendo de su ojo, congelándose nada más hacerse lo suficientemente visible — ¡Devuélveme a Aoko! — aulló dolido ante la mirada comprensiva del anciano, que colocó sus manos en sus hombros.

— Al parecer al fin has aprendido la lección — corroboró viendo como el cuerpo de la pequeña hada seguía aún protegido entre los brazos del castaño.

— Te prometo que jamás volveré a tener ese comportamiento, pero por favor devuélvemela — rogó de nuevo, para volverse a llenar de fuerzas al ver la mirada del viejo, que parecía verle con gracia — ¡Devuélvela!

Y en el mismo momento en que gritó, sus ojos se abrieron en una habitación que reconocía como la suya propia. Confundido intentó levantarse, pero le fue imposible.

— Acaso…¿ha sido todo un sueño? — preguntó en voz alta mirando al techo.

— Más quisieras idiota — habló una segunda voz, para después ver frente a su rostro, la cara de una joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

— ¿A-Ao-Aoko? — pronunció el chico, observando que efectivamente aquella joven que parecía tener su edad, tenía los mismos rasgos que su hadita.

— ¿Quién sino? — cuestionó con una sonrisa irónica.

— Pero, ¿cómo? ¿quién? ¿cuándo? — preguntaba alteradamente sin saber hacia donde mirar ni que hacer, hasta que de pronto un fino dedo se posó sobre sus labios. Elevó la mirada, y se encontró el rostro de Aoko muy cerca del suyo, además de que ahora ella ya no estaba de pie, sino que estaba situada justo encima de él, cortándole toda vía de escape — ¿Qu-Qué haces Aoko?

— ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste cuando estaba muriéndome? — interrogó reduciendo un poco más las distancia, acercándose peligrosamente a los labios del ojiazul — Me dijiste que me amabas, ¿era verdad? — inquirió rozando tiernamente sus labios con los de él, tornándose las mejillas de ambos rojizas.

— Cla-Claro que sí, no suelo decir mentiras de ese tipo — ironizó intentado tranquilizarse inútilmente.

— Entonces, ¿quieres una respuesta, no?

— S-Sí, pero no tienes porque darte prisa en contestármela, tómate tu tiem…— finalmente, y aunque ya se lo esperaba, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al sentir como los suaves labios de la castaña se unían a los suyos en un simple, pero dulce beso. No divagó en el tema y rápidamente aceptó la caricia de su amada, sujetando su rostro con una de sus manos, para que pasados unos segundos ella se separara de él — Al parecer no necesitas tiempo…— comentó divertido intentando esconder su sonrojo, algo que le resultó imposible.

— Te amo — reveló la chica apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los nerviosos palpitares del joven — Te amo Kaito.

— Y yo a ti Aoko — manifestó acariciando su cabello — Siento como si todo esto fuera un sueño, es más de lo que podría desear.

— Tonto, esto no es un sueño — aclaró la muchacha levantándose de su torso apoyando una mano en el — Realmente estoy aquí, y bueno hoy es veinticinco de diciembre, y según Santa me dijo, resulta que soy tu regalo de navidad — comunicó sonriendo, dejando sorprendido al chico.

— ¿Có-Cómo que mi regalo?

— ¿No le pediste a caso a él que me devolviera a ti? — cuestionó recibiendo una afirmación del castaño — Pues resulta que ese deseo hecho realidad es tu regalo de navidad, por lo que, tu regalo soy yo.

— Creo que jamás tuve un regalo mejor Aoko — aseguró el chico acariciando su rostro tomando una nota mental de que debía disculparse a No por lo ocurrido en el Polo Norte, así como también agradecerle aquella oportunidad — Entonces…¿esto es definitivo?

— Sí.

— Pues…entonces puedo hacer esto libremente — articuló utilizando toda su fuerza para recostarla a ella en la cama y colocarse él encima, volviendo a juntar sus labios de nuevo, esta vez siendo más apasionado y profundo — Creo que a partir de ahora no podré vivir sin esto — observó Kaito dándole a la chica otro beso.

— Pues no vivas sin ello — habló ella observando sus ojos zafiros que tan hechizada la tenían — No tienes porque hacerlo.

— Entonces, no pienso dejarte ir, querida. Eres mía — dijo posesivamente abrazándola, para después caer encima de ella.

— ¡Kaito! — rugió al sentir su peso.

— Perdona — se disculpó haciéndose a un lado — Realmente no tengo fuerzas.

— Eso es porque de tanto estar bajo la nieve tu cuerpo se entumeció — explicó levantándose, mojando un trapo en agua contenida en un recipiente que en ese momento se dio cuenta el chico que estaba ahí. Finalmente le colocó el trozo de tela en su frente con cariño — De momento yo cuidaré de ti.

— Creo que no podría pedir mejor enfermera — sonrió, para después poner una mueca que la joven notó.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta de mi año de ausencia? — interrogó al recordar como el día anterior vio a su antiguos amigos.

— Eso es porque…— expresó nerviosa la chica — Verás si que vino gente a buscarte, sobretodo algunas chicas…

— ¿Y?

— Bueno, yo, las espanté…— declaró finalmente ante la mirada seria del muchacho — Muchas aparecían aquí diciendo ser novias o algo tuyas, así que…

— Como estabas celosa las echaste, ¿me equivocó? — preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¡Yo no estaba celos…!

Su exclamación quedó cortada cuando de nuevo, Kaito la atrajo a sus labios.

— Eso ahora da igual — dictaminó seguro de sí mismo — Ahora en lo único que quiero pensar es en nosotros, Aoko. Te prometo que te cuidaré y siempre te amaré — dijo acariciando su mejilla — Te amo mi hadita.

— Y yo a ti mi humano — reveló volviendo a los labios del castaño.

Finalmente aquel castigo se había convertido en la razón de su vida, una testaruda hada que ahora era humana, y que día a día se acostumbraba más a aquel mundo en el que ahora ambos habitaban.

Todo podía cambiar, su vida triste y gris ahora era multicolor junto a ella, la persona que cada día le daba más alegría a su vida. Bromas, sonrisas, besos, discusiones…¿Qué más daba? Lo primordial era que estuvieran juntos, y lo estarían, pues, desde aquel día en que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez, sus destinos se encontraron, y ese hijo rojo del que todos hablan les guió hacia el otro.

A fin de cuentas, ellos eran dos personas destinadas, tanto como hada y humano, como en cualquier forma, por eso jamás se separarían, no permitirían que nada los separara, porque su destino era estar juntos _para siempre._


End file.
